


Дети ночи

by msF0rtune



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Crack, F/M, Lovecraft-inspired, M/M, Mysticism, Work In Progress
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msF0rtune/pseuds/msF0rtune
Summary: 1927 год. Молодой и очень известный в узких кругах лингвист Такатори Сайдзё знакомится с небольшой компанией немецких ученых: генетиком, физиологом и историком. То, что они находят в горах Тибета, навсегда меняет их жизни.Семьдесят лет спустя они сами, их дети, другие участники эксперимента и даже случайные попутчики пытаются выжить, выполнить свое предназначение или изменить судьбу.





	Дети ночи

**2007 год, Канадзава, Япония**

Мамору сверлил проклятые коробки взглядом уже минут двадцать. Он сам попросил Рекс принести их к себе в кабинет, сам попросил расставить их перед собой на столе, а теперь никак не мог заставить себя взяться за дело. Как будто начать разбирать их означало разорвать последнюю нить, связывавшую его с дедушкой. Признать, что Сайдзё умер…  
Но сделать это было необходимо! Сжав зубы, Мамору придвинул к себе первую, поднял крышку и заглянул внутрь. Большую ее часть занимали письма. Мамору вытащил первое попавшееся, внимательно изучил конверт и штемпель (11-66, «Институт передовых технологий» Гиммельвальд, Швейцария), развернул и начал читать. Отправитель, некто «Э.М», писал по-немецки: «Дорогой Ястреб! С огромной радостью хочу сообщить, что первый раунд тестов прошел на отлично. Ура-ура-ура! Полученный биоматериал прекрасно себя чувствует и, на мой взгляд, готов к пересадке. В целом все идет именно так, как ты и говорил (кто бы сомневался?). В следующем месяце планирую начать выбирать подопытных. Если бы ты знал, как сложно удержаться и не начать торопить события! Мой внутренний ученый отчаянно борется с моим внутренним испытателем, и я пока не знаю, кто победит. Может заглянешь для меня в будущее и напишешь об этом в ответном письме? Ха-ха! К другим новостям. У наших аргентинских друзей все прекрасно. Милый Отто, похоже, на всю зиму застрял в Хальштадте и все дни проводит за спорами с подрядчиком и субподрядчиками. Думаю, единственное, что сейчас удерживает его (и меня) от того, чтобы бросить эту затею – твои обещания, что все получится. Зигфрид тоже грозится покинуть меня в следующем месяце: он уже дважды откладывал поездку в Лондон, но теперь вынужден будет ехать. Почти все свободное время (помимо посиделок с дорогим Зигфридом) провожу с нашей милейшей фройляйн Карн. Мы обнаружили несколько интересных горных тропинок и теперь почти ежедневно, если хватает сил, их изучаем. Опасность упасть нам все равно не грозит. Ха-ха! С нетерпением жду лета, чтобы наконец-то повидаться с тобой и твоей чудесной семьей. Обязательно поподробнее напиши мне про мальчиков! Осыпаю твой благородный лоб тысячей нежнейших поцелуев. Э.М.»  
Мамору задумчиво покрутил письмо так и этак. По тексту нельзя было понять, кто этот «Э.М»: мужчина или женщина. Почерк был скорее мужским, но к чему тогда слова про тысячу поцелуев? Задумавшись, он сунул письмо обратно в конверт и снова полез в коробку. По большей части ему на глаза попадался все тот же адрес и штемпель, принадлежавший таинственному Э.М., но встречались также письма от «дорогого Зигфрида», «милого Отто» и какой-то Мэри Макдугал из Лисберна. На самом дне, аккуратно перевязанные лентой, лежали письма от бабушки Нацуко и какие-то бумаги. Решив, что разберется с ними позже, Мамору закрыл коробку, отодвинул ее и взялся за следующую. В этой лежали дедушкины дневники. Мамору открыл самый верхний и немного полистал его. На глаза попадались только малозначительные записи вроде: «Утром – поездка в город. Потратил 800 йен». Или: «Новый звонок от Ф.О. Одобрил кандидатуру К.А. Настоящий сын своей матери», поэтому, вздохнув, Мамору закрыл его, спрятал и начал рыться в третьей коробке. Сверху была навалена всевозможная мелочевка, от которой шел тяжелый душок старого табака – неизменный запах, царивший внутри дедушкиного стола, а под ней на самом дне лежала еще одна коробка, аккуратно заклеенная по бокам прозрачным скотчем. Мамору вытащил ее, чтобы получше разглядеть, и его сердце сделало кульбит. На крышке аккуратным дедушкиным почерком было выведено: «Для Мамору».

**1975 год, Лондон, Великобритания**

Если смотреть со стороны, то больше всего фуршет напоминает аквариум. Похожие на ярких тропических рыбок женщины в длинных платьях и их куда скромнее окрашенные спутники, неторопливо двигаются мимо столов, то и дело задерживаясь возле особо важных гостей; в «местах силы», как называет их Кэйске.  
Сам он стоит в одном из таких мест, по левую руку от старшего сына виновника торжества. Такатори Рэйдзи дымит как паровоз и размахивает руками, обсуждая что-то с очередным инвестором, а Кэйске делает вид, что ему это интересно.  
На мгновение их взгляды встречаются. Она улыбается мужу, и он мягко улыбается в ответ, так, что ей хочется подойти, прижаться лицом к груди и спрятаться в его тепле, как в коконе. Но она не может этого сделать. Сильные чувства между супругами в их среде – повод для шуток, постыдный секрет. Этот причудливый мир завязан на деньгах и сухом, математическом расчёте. Любовь здесь – пошлость и непозволительная роскошь, которой не принято поддаваться и, тем более, демонстрировать.  
Еще одна жертва такой политики стоит рядом. Кикуно – хозяйка приема, еще одно место силы, поэтому рядом с ними то и дело останавливаются и пытаются беседовать гости.  
\- Прекрасный прием, миссис Такатори. Просто прекрасный.  
\- Ах, Кикуно-сан, нам так тут нравится! Такая прекрасная публика!  
\- На вас такое чудесное платье. Это Сен-Лоран?  
Ничего не значащие, пустые разговоры.  
Кикуно благодарит каждого, отвечает комплиментами на комплименты и поддерживает беседу ровно настолько, чтобы не показаться нерадушной. В общем, ведет себя как превосходно вышколенная жена крупного политика. Это то, к чему ее готовили едва ли не с рождения, и она превосходно играет свою роль. Но стоит гостям отойти, как эта маска… нет, не слетает, но немного сдвигается с ее лица. Сейчас она шумно тянет воздух ртом и шепчет:  
\- Ацуко, он же опять на меня смотрит?  
Осторожно, чтобы не привлечь внимания, Ацуко оглядывается и видит, что Кикуно права: младший брат Рэйдзи действительно смотрит в их сторону.  
\- Боюсь, что да.  
\- Что же он творит? – шепчет Кикуно. – Люди заметят…  
«Странно, что до сих пор не заметили», – думает Ацуко. Сплетни – единственная пища, которой без ограничений питаются их гости. Новость: «Младший сын самого влиятельного человека Японии не сводит глаз с жены своего старшего брата» – мгновенно стала бы сенсацией.  
\- Он сам не свой с тех пор как приехал. Вчера даже пытался поговорить со мной наедине. Мне страшно, Ацуко. Если Рэйдзи увидит…  
У нее определенно есть поводы бояться мужа.  
Ацуко бросает на него взгляд. Она ненавидит Рэйдзи за то, что он сделал с Кикуно, но еще больше ненавидит ее родителей. Они решили очень просто: им нужно породниться с кланом Такатори, так кто лучше подойдет для этой цели? Старший сын, который идет по стопам отца, в бизнес и политику, или младший с его безумной идеей стать полицейским, но в которого безумно влюблена их единственная дочь? Конечно старший! Тем более, что однажды, вне зависимости от того как сложится его политическая карьера, Рэйдзи унаследует семейную империю Такатори. Чувства Кикуно никого не волновали.  
Ацуко повезло куда больше. Она была вторым ребенком, а потому могла выбрать себе мужа по вкусу. Пусть и не первого встречного, но и не бизнес-принца, у которого вместо крови по жилам текут цифры финансовых отчетностей. И она выбрала Кэйске. Он – один из лучших финансистов в стране, но ее родители по-прежнему не считают его хорошей партией.  
Возможно в чем-то они правы. Кэйске очень умен, но, увы, не хватает звезд с неба, не умеет наступать соперникам на горло и порой ему очень не хватает жесткости. Зато он безупречно честен и умеет любить. Любить ее. И Ацуко очень хочется дать ему что-нибудь взамен.  
\- Кикуно, – она немного мнется, не зная, как начать. – Помнишь, ты говорила мне про этого доктора? Кажется, я созрела до того, чтобы к ней сходить.  
Немного осунувшееся лицо Кикуно сразу светлеет.  
\- О, это замечательно! Доктор Майер – прекрасный специалист, она разумеется тебе поможет! Раз она помогла даже мне… – Она отводит взгляд, и Ацуко делает то же самое.  
Они с Кикуно дружат почти всю жизнь, с младшей школы. В пустых классах, всегда под присмотром охраны, они нашли друг в друге отдушину, человека, с которым можно разделить и радости, и печали, но некоторые темы по-прежнему остаются для них закрытыми. Бесплодие Ацуко было скорее наследственным: у ее матери и сестры тоже долго не получалось родить. А в бесплодии Кикуно нужно винить Рэйдзи.  
Он начал бить ее почти сразу. По крайней мере, через пару дней после свадьбы, Кикуно пришла на встречу в темных очках и, несмотря на жару, отказывалась снять перчатки. Месяцем позже она не смогла появиться на запланированном ими благотворительном ужине. Ацуко увидела ее только через две недели: Кикуно двигалась неторопливо и очень аккуратно, но все равно немного морщилась, стоило ей задеть собственные ребра, и ни очки, ни плотный макияж не могли скрыть кровоподтеки на хорошеньком лице.  
С тех пор Рэйдзи то и дело поднимал на нее руку. Кажется, таким образом он пытался наказать Кикуно за то, что она не любила и не могла полюбить его, хотя на публике они всегда разыгрывали безупречную пару. Единственное, чего им не хватало – это ребенка. Рэйдзи нужен был наследник, а Сайдзё – внук, и Кикуно прекрасно это понимала. Она даже хотела родить. Ребенок стал бы для нее тем же самым, чем раньше была Ацуко: единственным, что спасало ее от жестокой, нелюбящей семьи. Поэтому, когда она вдруг забеременела, Ацуко искренне за нее порадовалась. Но потом у Кикуно случился выкидыш, и Рэйдзи снова ее избил. На этот раз настолько серьезно, что она не выходила из дома целый месяц.  
Следующие несколько попыток закончились тем же самым: выкидыш, потом избиение, и, наконец, Кикуно окончательно потеряла веру в то, что она сможет стать матерью. Тогда-то Такатори Сайдзё и свел ее с доктором Майер.

**1995 год, Токио, Япония**

Ёдзи шел присвистывая, напевая и едва ли не прыгая от радости. Жизнь была хороша! С сегодняшнего дня он – официальный служащий отдела криминальных расследований, прощай идиотская работа в ДПС! Теперь они с Аской будут работать вместе и заниматься настоящими расследованиями в настоящем участке. Совсем как Наота…  
Сейчас его радовало все: даже перспектива пройти лишние триста метров, чтобы забрать машину. Утром он немного проспал, и когда приехал к участку, мест на парковке уже не было. Пришлось оставить свой простенький седан позади ресторана ниже по улице.  
Проходя мимо, Ёдзи ненадолго завис напротив ярко освещенных окон. Заведение явно было не из простых, в таком-то районе... Мелькнула мысль: пригласить сюда Аску. И плевать на цены! Он наконец-то стал полноценным сотрудником полиции, такое событие нужно отметить на широкую ногу. К тому же, он представил какое лицо сделает Мурасэ, когда он приведет ее в кабак для белых воротничков. Рассмеявшись, Ёдзи немного распустил узел галстука и направился в сторону парковки.  
Несмотря на поздний час, свободных мест здесь было не так уж и много, и где-то рядом отчаянно заливалась сигнализация. Ёдзи огляделся в поисках своего транспорта, на ходу вытаскивая из кармана ключи, и встал как вкопанный. Оказывается, завывала, его служебная Тойота, возле которой стояло двое мужчин. Точнее, один, одетый в черную байкерскую куртку и такой же черный мотоциклетный шлем нависал над другим, который упорно пытался то ли вскрыть замок, то ли нацарапать что-нибудь на водительской двери. Странная парочка вроде как спорила. По крайней мере, тот, что стоял на корточках вдруг обернулся и прикрикнул на байкера. «Я же сказал: отъебись!» – донеслось до Ёдзи. Но байкер видимо не унимался, потому что горе-грабитель вдруг вскочил и заорал:  
\- Да какого хрена тебе надо?!  
В неровном свете уличного фонаря тускло блеснуло что-то длинное и тонкое. Нож?  
Ёдзи похолодел. Старый шрам в боку сразу начало немного покалывать, и он накрыл его ладонью. Что же делать? Табельное оружие ему пока не выдали, а карманный шокер, оставшийся от работы в ДПС, тихо-мирно лежал в бардачке той самой Тойоты, возле которой вот-вот должна была разыграться кровавая драма. Ну какому полудурку может прийти идея грабить машину в благополучном районе и в непосредственной близости от полицейского участка? Разве что совсем слетевшему с катушек, а связываться с такими – последнее дело. Но у Ёдзи все равно было преимущество. Улица, а еще муштра Аскиного отца и сэнсеев в полицейской академии сделали из него неплохого бойца, поэтому он не сомневался, что сможет уложить грабителя даже в своем дурацком офисном костюме. А вот куда полез этот дурак-байкер? Жизнь ему надоела, что ли? Он бросился вперед, чтобы спасти беднягу. Может попробовать сбить преступника с ног? Но парень его опередил. Уклонившись от удара, направленного ему в корпус, байкер перехватил чужое запястье, дернул на себя, заставив грабителя выронить нож и сделать невероятный кульбит, и уложил его лицом в землю, одновременно заломив руку. Пара мгновений, и все было кончено.  
По крайней мере, Ёдзи так показалось, но байкер вдруг поднял голову. Черный пластик шлема целиком скрывал его лицо, но Ёдзи все равно почувствовал направленный на себя взгляд. Он притормозил. Подошвы непрактичных туфель немного проехали по асфальту.  
\- Привет! – Парень даже не шелохнулся, но Ёдзи чувствовал, что тот готов броситься на него в любую секунду, поэтому немного поднял руки, демонстрируя пустые ладони. – Это моя машина. Сейчас, секунду...  
Медленно, не делая резких движений, Ёдзи снова сунул руку в карман, выудил из него ключи и нажал на кнопку брелка. Сигнализация громко пикнула, но наконец заткнулась. Байкер следил за ним, чуть склонив голову к плечу.  
\- Он пытался вскрыть твою тачку, – донесшийся до Ёдзи голос был глухим и низким. – Мне это не понравилось.  
\- Ну… спасибо?  
Ёдзи осторожно подошел ближе и посмотрел на распластанного на земле горе-автоугонщика. На вид ему было около тридцати. На профессионала он откровенно не тянул, значит торчок? Одежда на нем была слегка замызганная, но не настолько, чтобы назвать его конченым. Ёдзи даже почувствовал укол жалости. И что же с ним теперь делать?  
\- Хочешь сдать его полиции? – таинственный байкер будто прочитал его мысли.  
Ёдзи задумался. С одной стороны, лежащий перед ним и постанывающий от боли мужик действительно пытался вскрыть его машину, а потом устроить поножовщину, но с другой, завтра у него был первый рабочий день на новом месте, и Ёдзи не хотелось начинать его с подобного инцидента. Полицейский участок, по сути, ничем не отличается от общаги: слухи расползаются по нему мгновенно, а он еще и оставил служебный транспорт на обычной стоянке в обход инструкции…  
\- Нет, не думаю, – Ёдзи пожал плечами. – Но это тебе решать. Он же не на меня с ножом бросался.  
Байкер снова опустил голову и посмотрел на грабителя, видимо взвешивая все за и против.  
\- Мы не будем сообщать на тебя в полицию, – сказал он. – Но ты должен пообещать, что больше так не будешь.  
Ёдзи едва не прыснул со смеху. Парень это сейчас серьезно?  
Но лежащий на земле торчок понял его буквально.  
\- Да, да! – с горячностью проговорил он. – Я обещаю! Я больше никогда так не буду!  
\- Не будешь что? – уточнил байкер. – Угрожать кому-то оружием или пытаться вскрыть чужую машину?  
\- Ничего такого не буду! Пожалуйста! Только отпустите!  
\- Хорошо, – парень говорил тихо, уверенно, но все-таки было в его тоне что-то угрожающее. Нехорошее. – Но, если ты внезапно передумаешь или решишь забыть, это напомнит тебе об обещании.  
И прежде чем Ёдзи успел сообразить, что происходит, байкер резко дернул и еще сильнее вывернул руку угонщика, выбивая сустав и ломая кости. Тот взвыл, а потом и вовсе завизжал, когда парень сломал ему запястье и несколько пальцев.  
Слегка шокированный, Ёдзи отшатнулся, пытаясь не наступить в стремительно растущую лужу мочи. Лежащий на асфальте торчок даже не пошевелился, продолжая выть и содрогаться от рыданий, когда байкер отпустил его и поднялся, отряхивая руки в кожаных перчатках.  
За свою недолгую жизнь Ёдзи успел повидать многое. Он видел и насилие, и жестокость, но, чтобы их применяли с таким сухим, деловым расчётом... От этого было слегка не по себе. С брезгливой жалостью он разглядывал корчащегося на земле мужика, но потом снова почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд.  
\- Перелом сложный, – байкер пожал плечами, – но он очухается. Заодно ему сделают детокс.  
Ёдзи не знал, что на это ответить. Парень был прав, но то, что он сделал было так… бесчеловечно, что ли.  
«Не так, как бросаться на кого-то с ножом» – напомнил о себе здравый смысл, и Ёдзи мысленно пожелал ему сходить в задницу.  
Все равно это был перебор.  
«Но парень же помог тебе! – здравый смысл все не унимался. – Предотвратил попытку угона! А ты его осуждаешь?»  
С этим было сложно поспорить.  
Ёдзи почесал в макушке.  
\- Я вот что хотел сказать… – Он поклонился. – Спасибо, что помогли и не прошли мимо!  
Из-под шлема раздался приглушенный хмык.  
\- Не за что.  
И, развернувшись, байкер зашагал прочь. Видимо такие у него были представления о манерах.  
\- Эй, погодите! – Ёдзи просто не мог так это все оставить, а потому побежал за странноватым благодетелем, но догнал его только тогда, когда парень уже заводил двигатель своего угольно-черного спортивного Кавасаки. – Мы же даже не познакомились! Я Кудо. Кудо Ёдзи. Работаю тут неподалеку.  
Байкер уже привычным жестом склонил голову к плечу, изучая его, но потом сказал:  
\- Привет, Кудо Ёдзи. А мне пора.  
Он еще раз провернул ручку дроссельной заслонки, двигатель взревел, и мотоцикл сорвался с места, унося своего таинственного седока прочь со стоянки и подальше от Ёдзи, в шумную ночь.

**1979 год, Берлин, Западная Германия**

Эмма поняла, что что-то случилось еще в трех кварталах от гостиницы. Кинетическая сеть здесь не вибрировала в такт движению людей и машин, а вздымалась и опадала волнами, которые стремились по направлению к отелю, а потом откатывались обратно, расходясь по ближайшим улицам.  
Страх легким холодком прошелся по спине и, повинуясь ему, Эмма перегнулась через сидение. Спидометр такси упорно показывал шестьдесят километров в час.  
\- Мы можем ехать побыстрее?  
\- Простите, фройляйн, но здесь ограничение по скорости. – Водитель к ней даже не обернулся.  
\- Я очень спешу, – сказала Эмма. Мимо них, завывая, пронеслась скорая.  
\- Фройляйн, если я буду нарушать правила – меня уволят… – в голосе шофера появились виноватые, боязливые нотки, но Эмме было все равно. Ее волновала только безопасность Штефана. Если с ним что-то случится – это будет катастрофа.  
Поэтому она прикрыла глаза, сосредоточилась на окружавших ее вероятностях и немного подтолкнула их с помощью Дара; так, что двигатель такси взревел, а педаль газа вжалась в пол.  
Поняв, что потерял управление над машиной, водитель вскрикнул, но почти сразу пришел в себя и снова схватился за руль. Пару раз машину немного заносило на поворотах, но Эмма упорно подталкивала ее обратно. Под ее чутким руководством они доехали меньше чем за две минуты и, если не брать в счет слегка поцарапанное крыло, без потерь.  
Согласно счетчику, поездка обошлась ей в двенадцать марок, но Эмме было не до сдачи. Не дожидаясь пока водитель придет в себя, она бросила ему двадцатку, распахнула дверь и выскочила из машины.  
У отеля творилось что-то невообразимое: люди толпились у входа и вокруг торопливо возводимых ограждений, жалобно завывали сирены скорых, туда-сюда сновали люди в форме. Ах, как бы не помешал ей сейчас Дар Зигфрида! Она сразу бы узнала, что там случилось.  
Не теряя больше времени, Эмма нырнула в толпу, расталкивая людей локтями и силой мысли, пока наконец не добралась до вестибюля. Сотрудники гостиницы, забыв про свои обязанности и бросив ресепшен, наблюдали за происходящим через огромные окна. За стойкой остался только старший менеджер, но он тоже не сводил глаз с улицы. Эмма настойчиво постучала по кнопке звонка.  
\- О! Фройляйн Майер! – менеджер будто очнулся. – Простите! Чем могу быть полезен?  
\- Что здесь случилось? Откуда такое столпотворение?  
\- О, такая трагедия, – менеджер немного побелел. – Несколько человек выбросилось из окон на вашем этаже.  
Эмма похолодела. Сегодня утром она вызвала для Штефана няню и оставила их в номере, а сама уехала на встречу с Ситой. Зачем она это сделала? Нужно было взять его с собой, как он и просил.  
\- Только не беспокойтесь! – поспешил добавить менеджер. – Там работает полиция.  
Но Эмма уже рванула к лифтам.  
Пока она поднималась на восьмой этаж, Дар заставлял кабину дергаться и вибрировать, отвечая ее желанию ехать побыстрее. Едва двери приоткрылись, Эмма протиснулась в образовавшуюся щель и бегом направилась к своему номеру.  
В холле гулял ветер, трепля легкие шторы. У распахнутого окна стояло двое мужчин: один изучал раму и подоконник, а второй старательно записывал что-то в блокнот. Пользуясь тем, что ее не заметили, Эмма прошмыгнула мимо, но спокойно вернуться к себе у нее так и не получилось. Двери двух соседних номеров были распахнуты настежь, и у левого дежурил офицер в форме. Заметив ее, он встал ровнее и перегородил ей дорогу.  
\- Фройляйн, простите, вы куда?  
\- В мой номер! – Эмма попыталась обойти его, но полицейский шагнул следом.  
\- Простите, но вам сюда нельзя. Кто вас пустил?  
\- Мне очень нужно попасть к себе, – чтобы удержаться и не смести идиота в сторону с помощью Дара, Эмме пришлось сжать кулаки. – Вот сюда, в восемьсот третий.  
\- Восемьсот третий?  
На лице полицейского отразилось удивление, потом он обернулся и внимательно оглядел дверь номера, словно впервые ее заметил.  
\- Там же все в порядке? – решила уточнить Эмма.  
\- Да. Вроде бы… – офицер бросил на нее непонимающий взгляд. – Извините, фройляйн.  
\- Ничего страшного.  
Пользуясь его замешательством, Эмма немного подтолкнула полицейского в сторону и взялась за ручку двери. Пальцы предательски подрагивали, пока она пыталась вставить ключ в замок, поэтому она потянулась к нему Даром, и с удивлением обнаружила, что дверь не заперта, а просто захлопнута. Неужели…  
Чтобы успокоиться, Эмма несколько раз глубоко вздохнула, потом распахнула дверь, вошла и громко захлопнула ее у полицейского прямо под носом.  
\- Штефан? – позвала она. – Штефан, милый!  
В гостиной все было почти так же, как сегодня утром. Разве что детские раскраски перекочевали с небольшой тумбы на ковер, к разбросанным игрушкам, а на диване и полу появилось несколько пустых оберток от конфет.  
Из спальни доносились смех и обрывки разговора. Эмма пошла на звук, и, открыв дверь, с шумным выдохом прислонилась к косяку. Штефан лежал на кровати, смотрел телевизор и уплетал сладости. Вокруг него, на кровати и полу валялись яркие фантики.  
Заметив ее, мальчик обернулся.  
\- Привет, мам.  
Звук его голоса будто снял с нее оцепенение. Эмма бросилась к Штефану, быстро проверила пульс, потрогала лоб и, для верности, посмотрела его зрачки. Он явно переел сладкого, но в остальном был абсолютно в порядке.  
\- Мам, ну пусти! – Штефан попытался отогнать ее, замахав руками. – Ты телек загораживаешь!  
\- Я думала, что-то случилось! – Эмма присела рядом и осторожно провела рукой по его огненно-рыжей макушке. – Я так испугалась! Где твоя няня?!  
\- Она вышла погулять, – Штефан хихикнул и снова уставился в телевизор.  
\- Что значит «вышла погулять»?  
\- Она меня достала.  
\- Достала?  
\- Ага. Сказала, что конфеты нельзя есть. И телевизор нельзя смотреть. И чтобы я ложился спать.  
\- И что ты сделал? – спросила Эмма. Хотя она и так уже знала ответ.  
\- Ну, я сказал ей, чтобы она пошла погулять. Но она не захотела, поэтому я попросил сильнее.  
Штефан обернулся и посмотрел на нее, в ярко-синих глазах с деформированными, немного вытянутыми зрачками плясали смешинки.  
\- Ты только не волнуйся. Я сказал, чтобы она вышла из окна холла. Мам? Ну чего ты так смотришь, мам?

**2007 год, Канадзава, Япония**

Внутри коробки оказались диски. Мамору вывалил их на стол и быстро оглядел. Под прозрачные крышки были подложены листки с цифрами от единицы до двенадцати, в остальном они не отличались. Пытаясь побыстрее достать наушники, он едва не выдрал ящик из стола, а потом ругнулся, когда оказалось, что провода и кабели внутри перепутались и теперь больше похожи на один большой узел. Заставив себя успокоиться, Мамору аккуратно выпутал тонкие проводки из общей кучи-малы, подсоединил наушники к лэптопу, вставил в него диск с цифрой один на обложке и нажал на проигрывание.  
Сначала раздалось шипение, а потом, спустя пару мгновений, незнакомый мужской голос:  
\- Так, запись пошла. Такатори-сама, вы готовы?  
\- Конечно, – раздался голос дедушки. – И лучше зовите меня Сайдзё. Так будет удобнее. У вас в руках то, что я думаю?  
\- Это я набросал для себя примерный список вопросов, – в голосе незнакомца появились смущенные нотки. – Но если вы против, мы не будем ими пользоваться! Просто это помогает…  
\- Немного структурировать беседу, – закончил за него дедушка.  
\- Именно. Как… как вы это делаете? Я ведь как раз…  
\- Собирались это сказать? Подождите немного, – дедушка довольно хмыкнул, – мы дойдем и до этого. А пока, Риндо-сан, давайте свой первый вопрос. Он же о моей матери?  
\- Да, – незнакомец кашлянул. – Расскажите о госпоже Маяко. Какой она была?  
\- О, она была удивительной женщиной.  
\- Я слышал о ней несколько очень странных историй. Это правда, что она родила вас уже в очень зрелом возрасте?  
\- Да, ей было почти пятьдесят. Представьте. Не всякая женщина в то время доживала до сорока, а уж чтобы родить в сорок семь… Погодите, сейчас я покажу вам кое-что. Я захватил с собой пару фотокарточек.  
Что-то зашуршало, а потом раздался удивленный возглас незнакомца (дедушка назвал его «Риндо-сан», Мамору обязательно надо будет проверить, что это за человек):  
\- О! Ого! Это и есть госпожа Мая?  
\- Да, – судя по тону, дедушка улыбался. – Угадайте, сколько ей здесь лет?  
\- Не знаю… Двадцать пять? Нет? Тридцать?  
\- Сорок четыре.  
Незнакомец рассмеялся.  
\- Вы шутите?  
\- Даже и не думал. Моя мать до самого своего последнего дня выглядела именно так.  
\- Это что-то невероятное. С другой стороны, вы явно унаследовали от нее эту особенность.  
\- Отчасти, – дедушка усмехнулся. – Но мы к этому еще вернемся.  
\- Тогда расскажите, как она вообще стала главой клана. Ваш дед ведь был довольно знаменит?  
\- Да, – Сайдзё вздохнул. – Он был одним из советников последнего Токугавы. Но мать мало о нем рассказывала. Думаю, она его презирала. Считала его самоубийство трусостью и винила его в смерти своей матери, да и в своем несчастном детстве.  
\- Так… почему он это сделал?  
\- Как говорила мать: «Не умел и не хотел приспосабливаться». В любом случае, она осталась сиротой, когда ей было тринадцать, и почти без средств к существованию. Император отнял у нашей семьи все: деньги, землю, этот замок… Мать забрал к себе в дом один из работавших у ее отца слуг, представьте себе.  
\- Как драматично! – Риндо хмыкнул. – Но ведь под конец жизни она была очень богатой женщиной. Как она смогла сколотить такое состояние?  
\- Цветы и эссенции.  
\- Простите?  
\- Знаете, на что люди тратятся несмотря ни на что? Даже если их страна разрушена гражданской войной? На похороны. Моя мать торговала цветами для кладбищ и эссенциями для домашних алтарей. У нее была чертовски хорошая интуиция.


End file.
